beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 2000 OEM/disk03/DBR.MSG
DBR.EXE message file. Strings 0x0-0x13 File name. DBR.EXE message file 0x16-0x5A Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corp. - All Rights Reserved 0x200-0x244 Program name. InfoStar Database Reorganization Utility 0x246-0x289 Release, product ID and copyright. Release 1.60 ID# 631653KQ-002 Copyright © 1983, 1984 0x300-0x344 Copyright. MicroPro International Corporation All rights reserved 0x346-0x36D Spaces. 0x371-0x3B5 This is the Data Base Reorganization program (DBR.EXE). The correct 0x3B7-0x3CD command line syntax is: 0x3D0-0x406 DBR dr: dr: 0x409-0x42F Example: DBR A:TAXES.DEF C:CHECKS.* 0x432-0x46C Following is an explanation of the command line components: 0x470-0x48B OMPONENT EXPLANATION 0x48E-0x4C6 DBR Program name (Data Base Reorganization) 0x4C8-0x4F4 dr: Drive letter A-P (optional) 0x4F6-0x52D Name of the .DEF modified with FORMGEN 0x52F-0x559 .DEF File extension (optional) 0x55B-0x587 dr: Drive letter A-P (optional) 0x589-0x5CD Form (.DEF) or report (.RPT) file(s) to be modified 0x5CF-0x5F9 .* File extension (optional) 0x5FE-0x63B WARNING 00 %s > Extension of .DEF expected; .DEF substituted 0x63E-0x67E ERROR 98 > The .DEF above has its error flag set - file skipped 0x682-0x6B7 ERROR 00 %s > This is not a valid DataStar form name 0x6BB-0x6DE ERROR 01 %s > Cannot open this file 0x6E1-0x721 ERROR 99 > The .RPT above has its error flag set - file skipped 0x724-0x74C ERROR 03 %s > Failure on reopen of file 0x74F-0x77B ERROR 04 %s > Form name extension not .DEF 0x77F-0x793 .DEF was substituted 0x797-0x7C7 ERROR 05 %s > This is an invalid file specifier 0x7CA-0x80B ERROR 06 %s > File specifier extension not *; * was substituted 0x80E-0x837 ERROR 07 %s > Cannot open this .DEF file 0x83A-0x863 ERROR 08 %s > Cannot read this .DEF file 0x866-0x8A2 ERROR 09 Error flag set in original .DEF; correct via FORMGEN 0x8A5-0x8E0 ERROR 10 Error flag set in altered .DEF; correct via FORMGEN 0x8E3-0x926 ERROR 11 Original .DEF contains unnamed fields; correct with FORMGEN 0x929-0x96B ERROR 12 Altered .DEF contains unnamed fields; correct with FORMGEN 0x96E-0x99B ERROR 13 %s > Could not close this .DEF file 0x99E-0x9CD ERROR 14 Field %s > Illegal field modification 0x9D0-0xA01 ERROR 15 Field %s > Cannot change non-key to key 0xA04-0xA37 ERROR 16 Field %s > Cannot change a key to non-key 0xA3A-0xA6A ERROR 17 Field %s > You may not add a key field 0xA6D-0xA99 ERROR 18 Field %s > Cannot drop a key field 0xA9C-0xADD ERROR 19 Total of %d illegal modifications or errors: aborting run 0xAE0-0xB12 ERROR 20 > No Qualifying names were found on disk 0xB15-0xB2A . . Reading %s 0xB2D-0xB6A ERROR 83 > Insufficient field table pointer space - aborting 0xB6D-0xBA6 ERROR 84 > Out of field table space for .DEF at field %d 0xBA9-0xBE1 ERROR 85 > Could not create output file for field table 0xBE5-0xC16 ERROR 87 > Could not close field table disk file 0xC19-0xC55 ERROR 88 > Could not free field table element %d - aborting 0xC58-0xC9D ERROR 89 > Remove references to deleted fields with FORMGEN or REDIT 0xCA0-0xCDD ERROR 90 > Could not open table file TABLEONE.DSK - aborting 0xCE0-0xD1B ERROR 91 > Read fault on disk file TABLEONE.DSK - aborting 0xD1E-0xD61 ERROR 92 > Unexpected table value found while reading TABLEONE.DSK 0xD64-0xDAB ERROR 93 > Insufficient memory space to restore field table - aborting 0xDAE-0xDE8 ERROR 94 > Could not close table image file after reading 0xDEB-0xE2C ERROR 95 > Could not remove TABLEONE.DSK from the disk directory 0xE2F-0xE4D . . Comparing %s and %s 0xE50-0xE81 ERROR 21 > Cannot table all the qualifying names 0xE84-0xEAC ERROR 22 > Out of directory table space 0xEAF-0xEC9 . . Checking > %s 0xECC-0xF05 ERROR 23 > Could not open the qualifying file name above 0xF08-0xF47 ERROR 24 > This .DEF file references a deleted field or fields 0xF4A-0xF89 ERROR 25 > This .RPT file references a deleted field or fields 0xF8C-0xFA8 . . Processing > %s 0xFAB-0xFE5 ERROR 26 %s > Could not find this file on disk to process 0xFE8-0x1032 ERROR 27 > Internal program failure; could not correctly change this .DEF 0x1035-0x106B ERROR 28 > Internal syncronization or reference error 0x106E-0x10A6 ERROR 29 > Write fault while creating revised .RPT file 0x10AB-0x10D5 Please re-enter the DataStar form name > 0x10D8-0x10FE Program DBR was aborted at User request 0x1102-0x1128 Please re-enter the file specifier > 0x112A-0x1175 ERROR 31 > Internal error; zero changes to make during reorganization pass 0x1178-0x11B9 ERROR 32 > Internal error; this file references deleted field %s 0x11BC-0x1200 ERROR 33 > Internal error; cannot find field %s in the revised .DEF 0x1204-0x121B . . Run complete 0x121F-0x1244 The following files will be processed: 0x1247-0x125B . . File = %s 0x125F-0x129C ZERO FILES TO PROCESS - check the input of this run against %s 0x12A0-0x12C4 ERROR 96 %s > Cannot read this .RPT 0x12C7-0x12F1 ERROR 97 %s > This field has been deleted 0x12F5-0x132A ERROR 100 > Insufficient memory space - aborting run 0x132D-0x1369 ERROR 34 > Record underflow while reading %s - aborting run 0x136C-0x13A5 ERROR 35 > Write fault while adding to %s - aborting run 0x13A8-0x13EB ERROR 36 > Too many file names to fit in .LOG table - aborting run 0x13EE-0x1431 ERROR 37 > Insufficient memory to create .LOG table - aborting run 0x1434-0x1469 ERROR 38 > Internal error in .LOG table lookup logic 0x146C-0x149E ERROR 39 > %s has 100+ matching directory entries 0x14A1-0x14DB ERROR 40 Reading .DEF > Form end character not null in %s 0x14DE-0x151E ERROR 41 Reading .DEF > Actual FDB length = %d; calculated = %d 0x1521-0x1555 ERROR 42 Reading .DEF > Unexpected EOF on form file 0x1558-0x1599 ERROR 43 Reading .DEF > %d is an invalid key field number for %s 0x159C-0x15D6 ERROR 44 Reading .DEF > %d is invalid field number for %s 0x15D9-0x1617 ERROR 45 Reading .DEF > Could not get next FDB for field %03d 0x161A-x164B ERROR 46 Reading .RPT > CDB end is invalid in %s 0x164D-0x167E ERROR 47 Reading .RPT > DDB end is invalid in %s 0x1680-0x16B6 ERROR 48 Reading .RPT > Screen image is invalid in %s 0x16B8-0x16E9 ERROR 49 Reading .RPT > LDB end is invalid in %s 0x16EB-0x171C ERROR 50 Reading .RPT > RFD end is invalid in %s 0x171E-0x1752 ERROR 51 Reading .RPT > CDB length is invalid in %s 0x1754-0x1786 ERROR 52 Reading .RPT > DDIF end is invalid in %s 0x1788-0x17B9 ERROR 53 Reading .RPT > DDB end is invalid in %s 0x17BB-0x17EF ERROR 54 Reading .RPT > DDB length is invalid in %s 0x17F1-0x1824 ERROR 55 Reading .RPT > LD length is invalid in %s 0x1826-0x185A ERROR 57 Reading .RPT > RFD length is invalid in %s 0x185C-0x1896 ERROR 58 Reading .RPT > CDB number = %d is invalid for %s 0x1898-0x18D2 ERROR 59 Reading .RPT > CBD number = %d is invalid for %s 0x18D4-0x190E ERROR 60 Reading .RPT > DDB number = %d is invalid for %s 0x1910-0x194A ERROR 61 Reading .RPT > DDS number = %d is invalid for %s 0x194C-0x1986 ERROR 62 Reading .RPT > DDF number = %d is invalid for %s 0x1988-0x19C2 ERROR 63 Reading .RPT > DDN number = %d is invalid for %s 0x19C4-0x19FE ERROR 64 Reading .RPT > LDB number = %d is invalid for %s 0x1A00-0x1A3A ERROR 65 Reading .RPT > RFD number = %d is invalid for %s 0x1A3C-0x1A76 ERROR 66 Reading .RPT > RFC number = %d is invalid for %s 0x1A78-0x1AB6 ERROR 67 Reading .RPT > gxtrfd() failure at field number %03d 0x1AB8-0x1AF9 ERROR 68 Reading .RPT > Unexpected EOF while reading report file 0x1AFB-0x1B25 ERROR 69 > Could not open %s to revise it 0x1B28-0x1B5D ERROR 70 > Could not close .DEF which was revised %s 0x1B60-0x1B8A ERROR 71 > Could not rename file %s to %s 0x1B8D-0x1BCD ERROR 72 > Internal error; %d characters unread; should be zero 0x1BD0-0x1C18 ERROR 73 > Internal error; Unexpected EOF while reading .DEF input file 0x1C1B-0x1C54 ERROR 74 > Internal error; calculated EOF @ position %ld 0x1C57-0x1C92 ERROR 75 > Internal error; hex value of actual data = %04x 0x1C95-0x1CDE ERROR 76 > Internal error; Unexpected EOF while writing .DEF output file 0x1CE1-0x1D20 ERROR 77 > Internal error; found %d in file; expected value %d 0x1D23-0x1D68 ERROR 78 > Cannot find reference to %s in %s during processing phase 0x1D6B-0x1DA1 ERROR 79 > Syncronization error at field %d in %s.RPT 0x1DA4-0x1DE1 ERROR 80 > Syncronization error in fld %d IF expr for %s.RPT 0x1DE4-0x1E2B ERROR 81 > Validity check; IF length = %d, disagrees with parsed value 0x1E2E-0x1E5B ERROR 82 > Could not close temporary file %s